


Artwork: The Chicago Way

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photomanip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because that's the Chicago way!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: The Chicago Way

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork inspired by Dean Winchester's quote ("Because that's the Chicago way!") from the Supernatural episode 7x12 "Time After Time"

[Link to the original Manip](http://i894.photobucket.com/albums/ac146/MoniKramer/Stargate_Manips/Elizabethbw_zpslhaydrii.jpeg)


End file.
